ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Simone
Karen Simone / Cure Aqua is one of the main characters of Yes! PreCure 5 ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Cristina Vee. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Karen managed to survive The Decimation along with some of the PreCures, but is horrified to witness the disintegration of half of the PreCure roster. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with the remaining PreCures and members of The 88 Squad, The Avengers, The Reservoir Bots, & Their Allies, go back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and create a new Infinity Gauntlet to bring everyone back to life. She, along with some PreCures, goes with IG-80, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Bartons' team to Vormir in 2014, where they retrive the soul stone after Romanoff sacrifices herself. After Bruce Banner / Hulk snaps his fingers with the new Infinity Gauntlet, created by Banner, Tony Stark, and Rocket Raccoon, and successfully resurrects everyone who perished in The Decimation, Karen later joins the heroes and the resurrected heroes in fighting off Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Karen Minazuki. *Outside her PreCure life, she works as a butler at Howard Stern's Mansion. *Like Natalie Blackstone, Rena Naderson, and Claire Audrey, she can get easily angered, especially if people do "Universe Hopping" without permission, as seen in ''IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. *She has a love for video games, and works for Twitch.tv as streamer KarenRage42. She continues to stream video games during the 5 year time gap of IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''mainly to let out the PTSD of losing her best friends in The Decimation. *She is best friends with Kimberly Rose, though they are not in a romantic relationship and are just friends (as confirmed in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok), and Claire Audrey. Gallery KarenSimone1.jpg|Karen's casual outfit #2 KarenSimone4.png|Karen's casual outfit as of 2023 (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)